


Acerbic Associate

by sardonyx164



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Bickering, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Lap Pillow, Napping, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Screenplay/Script Format, Sleeptalking, Sleepwalking, Sleepy Cuddles, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: A certain blond and sleepy teenager ends up joining Nigel on a stakeout.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Collections: HMS Twelve Hundred Seventy Four





	Acerbic Associate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8467544/1/Operation-STAKEOUT
> 
> Before my obsession with Nigel/Chad started, my favorite platonic pair was Nigel and Kuki. The abouve fic was one of my favorite stories, too. Funnily enough, Chad does appear in this aforementioned fic, but only briefly.
> 
> That got me thinking...what if it was Valentine's Day? What if Nigel was on a stakeout by himself to recuperate from his dates with Lizzie? And what if Chad ended up joining him for a similar reason? 
> 
> You can likely guess what happens.

_[Scene: The Point. Chad is sleeping under a tree. The teen is shivering a bit, though]_

**Chad:** [mumbling] No, I don’t want any more kisses...

_[Chad suddenly opens his eyes and stands up]_

**Chad:** Don’t worry, I’ll win you that plushie...

_[He stumbles over to the other side of the tree where Nigel Uno is sitting. The boy is looking down at a festival using a pair of binoculars]_

**Nigel:** [muttering to himself] Just what are they doing...?

_[He suddenly feels himself being pulled into a tight embrace. Nigel pales and tries to wriggle himself free]_

**Nigel:** [panicked] Yikes! Lizzie, I’m sorry, but I just want some time away from you today!

 **Chad:** No, no! Don’t leave me, please!

 **Nigel:** [confused] What in the...?! Chad?!

_[Chad wakes up and scans his surroundings]_

**Chad:** [groggily] Huh? Hey, this isn’t where I fell asleep...[he notices Nigel] You?! What are _you_ doing here?!

 **Nigel:** [angrily] I could ask _you_ the same question!

 **Chad:** [growling loudly] I was napping behind this tree! Oh, and thanks for waking me up, by the way! _Really_ appreciate it!

 **Nigel:** Well, _excuse_ _**me,**_ princess, how was I supposed to know that you’d be there?!

 **Chad:** That doesn’t matter! [burying his face in Nigel’s neck] Pay the...[yawns]...snuggle tax this instant!

 **Nigel:** [pushing Chad away] No, _no,_ _**no!**_ You’re going to mess up my mission!

 **Chad:** But--

_[Nigel sighs out of exasperation as he places his backpack onto his lap]_

**Nigel:** You know what? Just...rest your head on my backpack, please. 

_[Chad quickly does so. Nigel then takes off his jacket and drapes it over Chad, who hums happily]_

**Nigel:** There. Now you’re not in my way. Additionally, I won’t be hearing your complaints about how cold you are.

 **Chad:** [yawns]...Wow, thanks. [he feels a warm hand stroking his scalp] Ah, this feels nice~

 **Nigel:** Just go to sleep, please.

_[Chad slowly closes his eyes. He reopens them twenty seconds later when he hears Nigel’s voice]_

**Nigel:** [muttering to himself] Hmm, just what are those teenagers up to…?

 **Chad:** [groggily] Oh, you’ve got to to be kidding me. Are you going to let me sleep or not?

 **Nigel:** Well, _sorry_ , princess. I have to think aloud sometimes to process information. That’s just how my brain works.

 **Chad:**...Okay, so let me get this straight. You’re wondering what a bunch of teenagers are doing at this Valentine’s Day festival.

 **Nigel:** Precisely.

 **Chad:** [venomously] Yeah, I want to know what they’re doing, too. They’re surely not going on the _**tunnel of love**_ or anything.

 **Nigel:** The tunnel of love, eh? I always wondered what teenagers do in there. I mean...when they exit that ride, they have this...[shuddering]... _creepy_ blissful look on their face. There must be some sort of mind control device in there!

 **Chad:** No, I didn’t see any mind control devices in there. All I saw was a lot of...er, snogging.

 **Nigel:**...Huh. I don’t think I’ve heard of that term before, but...[turning green]...for some reason, it repulses me. But hold on...how did you know that?

 **Chad:** [tiredly] Well, it’s because some girls...and a few guys...wanted me to go on the tunnel with them. I get the feeling they wanted to go with me just because of my looks, though.

 **Nigel:** [coldly] Where are they? I want to beat them _all_ up.

**Chad:** [petulantly] No, you can do that later…

_[Nigel rolls his eyes as he gently pats Chad’s scalp]_

**Nigel:** [affectionately] Would you like to hear something surprising, Chad? I’m having more fun with _you_ than I am with my girlfriend.

 **Chad:** [bitterly] Oh, I was wondering when you were going to talk about your _stupid_ girlfriend.

 **Nigel:** [through gritted teeth] Lizzie is _not_ stupid. She is a _very_ lovely lady.

 **Chad:** Okay, wise guy. If she’s so “lovely”, then why aren’t you spending the day with her?

**Nigel:** I did. I  _literally_ spent all morning with her. And now I just want some time for  _myself._

**Chad:** [sadly]...Do you want me to leave,  then ?

**Nigel:** [playing with Chad’s hair] Chad, I just told you that I’m having fun with you,  s o you’re not going anywhere.  And besides...I can’t play with your hair if you’re gone...

**Chad:** [relieved]...Okay, just wondering. Um, hey, can I confess something, too?

**Nigel:** Sure.

**Chad:** [warmly] I feel more comfortable around _you_ than around other teenagers. Isn’t that something? Like, I’d rather spend the whole day on the ferris wheel with _you_ than spend another hour with people I don’t really care about.

 **Nigel** : Ah, now _that_ would be something. I could get a really great view from up there. Oh, and you’d be trapped with someone who would scrutinize you non-stop!

 **Chad:** Eh, still better than snogging.

 **Nigel:** [turning green] Chad, please. You’re making me ill.

_[Chad says nothing more as he pulls Nigel’s coat over himself]_

**Nigel:** Listen, when we get to my house...

 **Chad:** [yawns] _If_ we ever get there.

 **Nigel:**...I’m making you tea. [playfully] It will melt your icy heart~

 **Chad:** Can we have a hot bath, too...?

 **Nigel:** Of course, Chad.

 **Chad:** [yawns] Sweet. [slowly closing his eyes] Thanks, Nigel. 

_[Nigel chuckles affectionately as he strokes Chad’s hair]_

**Nigel:** Thank _you,_ Chad.

End

**Author's Note:**

> Relevant links:
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/ThinkingOutLoud
> 
> https://www.effingpot.com/chapters/slang/
> 
> Actual Author's Notes:  
> Something notable about Nigel Uno is that he finds his dates with Lizzie boring. (Eg: in Operation Recess, he apparently keeps sending robots on his dates so he doesn't have to go himself).
> 
> Another point of intrigue is that he seems less fond of the dates the longer the series progresses; in Seasons 1 and 2, he seems happy [yet bashful] about going on a date with her. In Seasons 5 and 6, he gets more scared and angry/annoyed at the thought of seeing her. 
> 
> Maybe he's just more comfortable with platonic attachments or something...or maybe he's just much more comfortable around people who have been with him since the beginning.


End file.
